If You Want Something Done Right
by Desertfyre
Summary: <html><head></head>An expend scene based on short scenes seen in the movie. Arthur is used for the sedation test run and Eames gets way too much fun out of it. There is a moral that everyone learned behind this.</html>


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inception characters. That is the honor of Christopher Nolan and whoever else. I do own the good headache I got after trying to figure on this movie.

A.N: So every time I watch the movie, I have this short in my head. In the movie when they are going through the planning stages of the mission, there was Yusuf talking about sedation and it was shown that Arthur looked to be the one as the test subject for the sedation run and I always wondered how did they managed to get Arthur in the guinea pig spot. That and Eames was standing behind looking like he was enjoying the sight of Arthur falling (who didn't?). So now that I wrote this one-shot hopefully when I watch the movie again, it won't be yelling at me.

Summary: An expend scene based on short scenes seen in the movie. Arthur is used for the sedation test run and Eames gets way too much fun out of it. There is a moral that everyone learned behind this.

* * *

><p>"Are we gonna feel a kick with this kind of sedation?" the point man asked.<p>

The chemist Yusuf looked smug at this, "Ahh, that's the clever part, I customize the sedative to leave inner ear function unimpaired, that way however deep the sleep, the sleeper still feel falling or tipping."

Arthur looked really dubious at this. "Seriously? Can you do that?"

Yusuf rolled his eyes and sniffed, clearly offended, "Yes, you can, if you know what you are doing."

"Still, we need to test it", Cobb spoke up.

Arthur sat back in his seat. "Well, then, I'm sure Eames doesn't mind. After all he's falling or tipping on a daily basis."

Eames glared at Arthur while the rest of the group tried to hold back their chuckles, "I don't appreciate you volunteering me."

Cobb turned to Yusuf, "Is it ready to be tested?"

"Yep. Just need a volunteer."

"Very well, get set up, Yusuf."

Yusuf nodded and walked to his desk to get the sedative and started setting up.

"So, who wants to test drive it?" Cobb asked looking around the group, "Any volunteers?"

"Arthur will", Eames volunteered raising his hand.

Arthur glared. "And why would it be me?" he asked.

"Simple. Because you won't be satisfied unless you test it yourself. After all you are the nay-sayer that needs the most reassurance on this adventure." Eames spoke solemnly.

A cough broke out somewhere in the room as Eames and Arthur stared at each other.

Arthur finally stood up, still glaring at Eames who only smiled up at him. "Well, you know the saying. If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. But you don't know nothing about that, do you?"

"I know plenty." Eames grinned.

"Nothing of use, I assure you." Arthur sniffed before situating himself in the chair. Yusuf set him up, inserting the needle. He gave him a cup.

Arthur took it and peered in it. "And this is?"

"The sedative, Arthur. You have to drink it. It'll knock you out." Yusuf answered, "It's a really light one, compared to the one we would have to use on this mission."

Cobb spoke up before Arthur could drink it, "We'll wait five minutes after you go to sleep. That should give you enough time to make your way to three levels down and wait for the kick."

"Understood", Arthur nodded before downing the drink.

"Good luck", Adriane said.

Within about a minute Arthur was out. Yusuf gave him a gentle slap making sure Arthur was awake.

"That put him under pretty fast", Saito remarked.

"It doesn't take long", Yusuf shrugged.

"That's good, because every moment counts, so when we do this, we don't have all day to wait for Fischer to fall asleep", Cobb stated, checking his watch to keep an eye on the time.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun", Eames purred as he leaned forward with a grin.

"Aren't you enjoying this too much?" Saito asked.

"Absolutely not! The stick in the mud, doing something like this? Why it's one for the books!" Eames cried.

Adriane giggled.

* * *

><p>"Alright, five is up. Let's do this." Cobb nodded looking up from his clock.<p>

"Wait a minute. Let me get a good seat", Eames cried standing up and darting to lean on the table behind the sleeping Arthur in the chair.

Adriane couldn't help but start laughing at this.

"Really? This is serious, Eames." Cobb frowned.

"Lighten up, Cobb. I want to see what Arthur's face, will look like when he falls. Be glad I don't run out for popcorn", said Eames.

Saito shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Morons."

"Alright here we go", Yusuf nodded to Cobb who nodded his go ahead back. Angling the sleeping Arthur, he pushed him back on onto the pillows behind him. As Yusuf predicted, Arthur jolted awake, almost failing as he subconsciously tried to stop his fall. Eames set out laughing like a hyena, clapping his hands.

"Ahh, that was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen!" he cried.

"Eames, really, you are enjoying this too much", Cobb remarked.

Said male just shrugged. "So what?"

"How did work?" Yusuf asked, helping Arthur to his feet.

"Really well, I felt like falling even from three layers down and quite easily as well", Arthur nodded.

"Guys, did you hear that? The stick in the mud, actually was happy about something. Congrats, Yusuf!" Eames clapped.

Arthur glared at Eames. "What are you doing back there?"

"I was getting the best seat in the house for free. You shoulda see the look on your face. It was a thing of beauty right there. I give it a 10!" Eames held up his hands over his head.

Arthur shifted, but otherwise composed himself and held his head with dignity. "You Mr. Eames are a child."

Eames grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Thank you, Arthur. I revel in that fact. You just paid me a high compliment."

"It was meant to be an insult."

"Can't insult what is true."

"Mr. Eames, I'll have you know….."

"Can we move on and focus?" Cobb snapped interrupting another argument that was getting ready to brew.

Saito by this time was finding this greatly amusing and Adriane kept having to hide her laughs. Yusuf kept looking between the two arguing men.

"It's worse than dealing with children. I don't remember my kids giving me this much headache as the two of you do", Cobb snapped.

"I'm sorry", Arthur inclined his head.

"Cobb, you really need to loosen up and have some fun once in awhile", Eames said.

Cobb glared at Eames. "And you need to tighten up and focus a little more once in awhile."

Eames just shrugged.

Cobb rolled his eyes before sighing and trying to get his thoughts back together, "Alright, let's try this. Let's put you under for five hours and then wake you up and see if the effect is still the same. That is half of roughly how many hours we will be under. So if the effects are still the same as in half the time, I will be pleased."

"It will be", Yusuf reassured.

"I'm sure it will." Cobb gave a small smile, "but we just want to be sure."

It was Eames who picked up the chair and look at Arthur expectantly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Back into the chair. Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty, I'll be back when you wake up."

Arthur glared at him as he took his seat, "You need to get a life."

"And you need to adjust yours", was the reply.

Once Arthur was back under and the timer was set, Cobb turned to the group, which was mostly to Eames, "Everyone back to work!"

Eames pointed to himself and slithered away back to his desk, "And when you get ready to wake him up, you better, call me! I want front row and center."

* * *

><p>Five hours later:<p>

Everyone was working when the timer sounded and it was like a bomb went off. Eames quickly, almost knocking his seat over rushed over to his front and center spot. He folding his arms and grinned, almost rocking back on his feet like a child waiting on candy even before the rest of the group arrived. Saito situated himself next to Eames and smirked. Yusuf and Cobb rolled their eyes at Eames eagerness while Adriane kept finding the entire thing funny.

"Alright, we ready?" Yusuf asked and Cobb nodding.

"All systems are a go", Eames cheered before imitating a sports announcer, " Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to the Fall."

Cobb began twitching as Yusuf just stared at Eames. Adriane couldn't help but to lean on the table and try to cover her face as she laughed. Saito looked at Eames vastly amused.

"First constant, is Arthur, the stick in the mud…how will he fair? The first round, he did a beautiful dive, scoring a perfect score of 10 out of 10. Can he top it this time or will something break his fall?"

Cobb was twitching violently now. "Can we continue, Mr. Eames?"

"I'm sorry, go ahead", Eames tried to sound serious, and did, if not for his darting laughing eyes and twitching mouth.

It took Cobb a moment to stop twitching and calm himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You know, you probably would benefit from yoga", Eames piped up.

Adriane's snort earned her a stern glare from Cobb. In protest she said, her voice filled with laughter, "Don't glare at me! It's not my fault. He's the one that won't shut up! I can't help it if, it's hilarious."

"Sorry, let's continue", Eames nodded as Cobb looked about ready to explode.

It was a moment of silence that followed before Cobb gave Yusuf the nod to go. Once again, Yusuf tipped Arthur and he woke suddenly, scrambling to break his fall.

"And once again, there you have it ladies and gentlemen, I give you a solid gold 10!" Eames whooped and punched the air.

"Oh, man…" Adriane snickered.

Saito chuckled and Cobb rolled his eyes as Arthur got to his feet with the help of Yusuf and glared at Eames in particular. "I'm not doing this again. I'm not a here for your amusement, Eames. And this is serious business."

Eames shrugged, "Hey, it was a benefit of the test and I know it is, but it doesn't hurt to have some fun." He lowered his voice and muttered, "Geez, it's always so stuffy in here. Excuse me, for trying to lighten up the mood."

Saito chuckled.

"And one benefit, I have no desire to give you again." Arthur shot back.

"But it worked just as well, right?" Yusuf cut in asking eagerly.

Arthur nodded as he brushed himself off. "Yes, it did."

Eames grin widened, "Does it pass your inspection, Arthur?"

Arthur glared at him for a long moment before straightening his clothes and fixing his tie, "Yes, it does."

"Halleluiah!" cried Eames, "Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" Eames danced his way to the door.

Arthur straightened his tie, "I'm going to kill him."

Cobb only chuckled. "Well, like he said, if you want something done right…."

"You got to do it yourself", Arthur finished, "Excuse me. I have a murder to commit."

As he proceeded to walk out behind Eames, snagging his coat, everyone called out their order for their usual restaurant.

"You assume, he'll still be here and I'll be in this country", Arthur called turning around and walking backwards as he spoke before turning back around face forward to the door.

"We got a job to do, Arthur. If you want to kill him, do it on your own time and after the job", Cobb called back seriously.

Arthur didn't say anything as he disappeared out the door.

"So do you think, they'll be back?" Saito asked.

"In one piece and together….no. But yeah, they'll be back. Now, everyone back to work." Cobb walked to his office space.

There were murmurs of yes, sir before everyone dispersed.

And sure enough about an hour later, Arthur returned with a small bag.

"Um, A. Where's the food and B. Where's Eames and C. What's in the bag?" asked Adriane.

Arthur only gave a small smile and inclined his head before taking off his jacket and hanging it neatly over the back of his chair before sitting down and burying himself in his work, putting the bag under his desk.

Saito, Cobb, Adriane and Yusuf exchanged looks before going about there work, since Arthur gave no inclination that he was going to tell them anything. They were all wary though. It was then about half an hour later that there was a yell that startled everyone but Arthur.

"ARTHUR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Eames stormed in, looking worse for wear, carrying all the orders.

Adriane grabbed a couple to help him out passing it around. "What happened?"

"What took you so long, you should have been only 15 minutes to half an hour at the most", Cobb folded his arms and glared. Cobb didn't have a good mood on a good day, so you can imagine what his mood was like when he was hungry.

"Ask, Arthur." Eames growled.

Everyone looked at Arthur who for all the world look like he was ignoring them.

"Well?" Yusuf inquired as he opened his order.

"He messed with my car, I used. It took me 10 minutes to figure out the bloody problem! I have to go back and put in new spark plug wires."

It was then Arthur stood and dragged out the bag and tossed it to Eames who caught it with a grunt. "Oh, yes, I believe that belongs to you." He sat back down and thanked Adriane for his order as she placed it on his desk.

"I didn't know you knew enough about cars to do that", Cobb was a little shocked.

"There are a lot you know don't about me Cobb", came the soft reply.

Eames sputtered, "I'm so gonna kill you! Don't touch the car I designated as my own!"

Arthur looked up calmly. "Well, you gotta trek back up there and put it in for it to work. You do know how to do that right?"

Eames grumbled and grabbed his order before marching back out. Everyone watched as Arthur pulled out his order, which was a salad and fixed it neatly with dressing. He took a bite and proceeded to work, looking at if nothing ever happened.

"Remind me, to never let Arthur be used for an experiment again." Cobb whispered to the group minus Arthur, "its more trouble than it's worth."

Everyone just nodded and agreed as they watch as Arthur continued his work unruffled.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>A.N: This sorta wrote itself, lol, especially the car thing. I'm not a car person, but I asked, and was told you could take out the spark plug wires so that the car wouldn't run.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
